Seduced to Possession
by sassybiatch
Summary: Harry noticed that the young Malfoy Heir has been staring at him during dinner.
1. Seduced

I do not own Harry Potter and I do not profit from this

* * *

"So, I d like to know why the ever so pristine Malfoy Heir keeps throwing me glances over the dining table every single meal for the past three days." Harry whispered as he licked the shell of Draco s ear while leaning on his arm against the wall beside the blonde s head and his other hand rubbing along his sides up and down.

The raven haired man had Draco trapped against the wall of his father s study and he doesn t have a clue how he ended up being in that position. All he knew was, after dinner he was summoned by Harry to this room.

Earlier this morning, his parents told him that they are leaving for Switzerland for their much awaited vacation and leaving him in Harry s care. Being an only child and Heir to the Malfoy fortune, he always has a guardian appointed whenever his parents are out of the country until he is of age. Currently he is 15 and will be turning 16 in a couple of weeks and the said man in charge of him is 5 years older and his family has been in alliance with their family way back centuries ago.

"Harry" Draco said as he looked up into those emerald green pools while holding onto his biceps. "W-what are y I was not hmmm glancing at you during meals. "He half whimpered as Harry continued caressing his sides and nibbling his ear. He was a moaning mess.

"You are such a virgin Draco. Surely with those looks of yours you ve had a little fun in Hogwarts, did you not?" Harry teased the younger man as he started to drop little kisses along his jaw, moving his hand to trap the blonde s on top of his head and the other to start unbuttoning his shirt.

As Draco began to breathe heavily, Harry captured his lips with his own as he successfully rid him of his shirt and started to flick his thumb back and forth on the blonde s pink nipples. _'Oh god! This can t be happening. My father will kill me. But I just can t help it'_ Draco thought to himself as Harry dropped small kisses along his torso while whispering a binding spell to keep his hands above his head.

Hearing Draco s moans, "You did not answer me Draco." Harry said as he licked one of his nipples and started to unbuckle his belt. "Y-yes Ha-harry. Ahhh I am a v-virgin!" he screamed as he felt the raven haired man suck on his nipple while his other snaked around his torso and the other successfully ridding him his belt and opening his trousers.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Harry said as he kneeled in front of the half-naked boy only to free him of his pants leaving him in his tight black silk boxers. He slowly pulled the boxers down to reveal Draco s long pale thick cock. A little shorter and about the same girth as Harry s with a purplish head. He licked a stripe from the base towards the head earning a very loud moan from the blonde.

Draco was lost in the pleasure that Harry was giving him and was already babbling incoherent words as the raven haired man gave him head. As Harry bobbed his head up and down, he gently tugged on Draco s balls with one hand as the other held his hips against the wall. He slowly worked his fingers backwards to his furled hole. Above him, the blonde was heavily panting with very loud moans and whimpers leaving his lips every now and then.

Harry then raised one of his legs over his shoulders and looked up at him Look at me Draco. The blonde opened his eyes and looked down straight to those glowing emerald pools as Harry resumed sucking him while his fingers trace his entrance. With a flick of his wrist, Harry s fingers became slicked with lube and slowly inched its way bit by bit into Draco. Once his middle finger was able to breach his rim, he started moving it in and out of the blonde while still sucking him.

After a few minutes, Draco was already a whimpering mess while fucking himself onto Harry s fingers. He couldn t hold it any longer and with a scream, he exploded down Harry s throat. The raven haired man gulped his seed, not wasting any drop and slowly stood up and pulled his fingers out earning a pained whimper from the blonde. Harry cupped Draco s face as he leaned his forehead against the other. _'Fuck! He looks so gorgeous like this. I think I can learn to live to see him like this every single fucking day. I definitely have to make sure that he will be mine!'_ Harry thought to himself before he claimed those bruised lips. He wrapped his arm around the younger man s waist as he opened his trousers to free his cock then lifted the blonde to have his legs wrapped around his own waist.

Harry lined his cock to Draco s well-stretched entrance and with one thrust he was able to breach those tight rings and was fully seated in the younger man. With a swish of his wrist, the blonde was released from his binds and was able to hold onto the raven haired male s shoulders. A pained whimper was emitted from Draco s lips as he felt Harry settle in him, making the older man wrap both his arms around him and continue kissing him.

After a few well aimed thrusts, Harry was able to hit that spot which made Draco see stars making him scream "Oh fuck Harry! Right there! Again please!" he sobbed as he met every thrust that Harry made.

"Oh yes baby! Fuck, I love the fact that I am your first and I will make sure that I will be your last!" Harry whispered in the blonde s ear as he continuously pounded him against the wall.

After a few minutes of thrusting for Harry and arching of his back for Draco, the blonde was able to have his second release followed by the raven haired man shortly. Once able to catch his breath, Harry summoned a chair and collapsed in it while still buried deep within Draco who is now seated on his lap. The younger male was limp against his lover and has his head settled against Harry s neck with his eyes closed.

Afterwards, Harry flicked his wrist to clean up their mess and gently slipped out of the blonde. Draco whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and wrapped his limbs tightly around the older man. Harry looped his arms around his waist and carried him towards the young heir s room.

Once he was able to settle Draco in his bed, Harry moved to stand but was stopped when the blonde held his wrist. "Where are you going? Aren t you going to stay with me?" Draco asked with vulnerability evident in his eyes which is very rare since Malfoys don t usually show emotions. Harry leaned towards him and gently kissed him on his forehead. "Don t worry. I am just going to get a flannel from the bathroom to clean you up thoroughly. Cleaning charms aren t that efficient." With that, he walked towards the bathroom leaving the blonde staring after him.

True to his word, Harry cleaned him up gently and dressed him up with silk pyjamas. He lay down beside his younger lover under the covers and pulled the blonde against him. With Draco s head tucked under his chin, he wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Humming contently, Draco draped his arm around Harry s waist.

* * *

Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	2. Debauched

I do not own Harry Potter and I do not profit from this

* * *

They are currently in Draco's bed with Harry deep in thought and arm draped over the blonde. With Draco almost lying on top of the raven haired, his head on his chest and limbs sprawled on Harry's body.

It has been three weeks since their first night and they have been almost inseparable and insatiable. Whenever Harry is busy doing paperwork in the study, Draco would be there working on his summer assignments. All it takes is a glance from the blonde and they are on it like rabbits.

He was reminiscing on the time when Draco s parents have firecalled.

 _Harry was strolling around the Manor looking for his lover. He just came from their rooms and have not seen him in his usual places. While passing by the study, he heard a soft murmur and stopped. He slowly opened the door and took in the view in front of him._

 _There in front of the fireplace, Draco was on his knees and he was leaning over a leather footstool while talking to someone on the floo. It seems that the blonde was so engrossed with whatever they are talking about to notice Harry's presence in the room._

 _Seeing the blonde on his knees awakened feelings of lust within Harry. He wandlessly cast silencing charms on his footsteps as he pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and donned it on himself. He slowly walked towards the object of his fantasies and carefully stood behind him. From where he is positioned he is able to notice that the blond is currently having a very serious discussion about the Malfoy Heir's upcoming birthday with his father._

 _Slowly, Harry knelt behind the blonde and waved his hand to banish Draco's pants and trousers which also made part of the blonde's robes roll up to his waist. He then non verbally and wandlessly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and slowly removed the invisibility cloak. Leaning forward, he gently caressed one of the blonde's arse cheeks as he whispered to him "Tell me love, would you be able to hold this conversation while I play about."_

 _Caught by surprise, Draco gasped and went still as he felt the touch on his now naked bum as he heard the naughty whisper his lover made. He can't help but feel the flush that crept up to his face as it dawned to him on what his insatiable guardian is up to. He could only pray to Merlin and Morganna that whatever Harry seems to plan that they would not be noticed by his father or else, all hell would break loose._

 _Sensing the change in his son's demeanour, Lucius quirked an eyebrow and asked "Is there a problem my son? You seem to be bothered"_

 _Draco could only shake his head and try to hide the flush on his cheeks. He stammered out "N-no F-father. N-nothing's wrong. I just remembered that you already -" he took a large gulp of air as he felt Harry spread his arse cheeks and could feel him thumb his entrance "- planned this f-for me"_

 _Lucius then agreed with him and moved on to discussing on what is expected of him after his birthday. Being 16, he is expected to be slowly introduced into the adult world as he is an Heir to a very prestigious and old bloodline. When he turns 17, he is already to be treated as an adult and expected to run the Malfoy assets to his full capability._

 _While his father drones on and on about his upcoming responsibilities, he can't seem to care as he feels that callous thumb against his entrance. He can't help but to bite his lips as he tries to stop himself from moaning due to the sensation caused by his lover. The blonde can't even close his eyes as he is afraid that his father would notice that he is not listening to a word being uttered by him._

 _Harry can't help but to smirk evilly as he noticed his lover's struggle to keep quiet while he thumbs Draco's entrance. 'Let's see if you could keep still and be quiet as I fuck you with my tongue. How long would you be able to keep your composure love' he thought to himself. The raven haired gently tapped his thighs signalling for him to spread them apart as he positioned himself in between. He then went on to spread those milky arse cheeks apart and blew his breath against that rosy puckered hole. He gave it a tentative lick which caused the blonde to shiver and let out a whimper._

 _Looking at the flushed state of his son, Lucius could not help but comment "Are you sure you are alright Draco? It seems that you are burning up."_

 _Hearing his father's words, Draco gained his senses back but could still feel his lover's tongue against his hole. He forced himself to answer "Y-yes f-father. I am alright. I-it is a b-bit w-warm in here. I forgot to open the windows. N-no need to worry y-yourself about me though."_

 _"If you say so. Oh here comes your mother. She would like to speak with you Draco. I'll see you soon" Lucius said to him as he moved back to give way to Narcissa._

 _As Narcissa enquired about his son's activities while they are away, Harry can't help but notice that Draco seemed to become accustomed to the feel of his tongue against his entrance. Upping the game, he then went ahead and pushed his tongue into his hole just as Draco was about to answer his mum's question._

 _The blonde let out a very loud gasp as he felt Harry's tongue break past his entrance and could not help to duck his head into the footstool and lean against his arms as he bit into his fist to keep his noises in and avoid having his mother hear him. After a few seconds, he was able to collect himself despite the fluttery feelings he has due to Harry's doing._

 _Narcissa seemed to notice that her son seemed to be distracted, she asked "Is there something bothering you my child? You know you can tell me anything" in a mollyfying tone._

 _Upon hearing those words, Draco jerked his head up "No mother. I am quite alright. It's just I remembered t-that I-I have n-not yet reviewed the m-menu for the p-party yet." he stuttered out as he could feel his raven haired lover lapping at his entrance while he fondles with his balls at the same time._

 _Without a second though, the Malfoy Matron sniffed and clearly annoyed with his son's negligence "Oh well then, better get to it love. We would not want our guests to claim that we serve poor quality of food. We love you Dragon. You better be on your best behaviour and not give Mr. Potter any headaches" and with that, she was about to end the call when Lucius popped his head back in._

 _Draco could not believe his luck. It seems that he would have blue balls before this conversation ends. As he stared into his father's face while he gives out instructions regarding the preparations for the party, Harry continues to assault his senses. He could feel him letting go of his balls and the fingers slowly creeping towards his hole. As he withdrew his tongue it was quickly replaced by two digits that drove directly into his prostrate making him bite his lips until he could taste blood in his mouth and almost making his eyes pop out of their sockets._

 _Lucius noticed his son's reaction and said "Of course son, what would have been expected of us but only of a lavish grandiose celebration deserving of the Malfoy Heir" with an air of pride._

 _Draco could only nod his agreement with his father as he felt another digit join the two that are currently battering his precious bundle of nerves. He could only pray that this conversation would end so soon so he could give his green eyed lover a piece of his mind._

 _On the other hand, Harry seems to be enjoying the blonde's squirming and his attempts to quell his moans and whimpers. Oh how he loved seeing his beautiful blonde writhing because of the pleasure he brings him. He slowly stood up and leaned over his young lover to whisper in his ear "You are such a perv my dear. Imagine enjoying being debauched while conversing with your lovely parents. I could not have imagined you being an exhibitionist baby" and gently bit his earlobe._

 _He was so close to the edge and would like nothing more but to let go, to hell with his mother and father over at the floo. He won't give a damn, he can't take it anymore. He was already rutting against the footstool, feeling the sensation of his cock rubbing against the leather of the footstool. He was about to climax when his raven haired lover pulled out his fingers causing him to groan in protest._

 _Lucius was surprised upon hearing his son's protest, looked up at him "Do you not agree with me Draco?" he asked_

 _Shocked, he tried his best to school his features as he thought to himself 'How could I have forgotten that Father is still on the floo? Damn Harry and his mischievousness. I can't even seem to recall what he was saying' He looked at his father straight in the eyes and said "No Father, I am not disagreeing to anything you are saying. However, I just remembered that since you wish to impress our visitors I would like to get back to the preparations as it seems that even though Harry has everything under control it would still seem appropriate to have a touch of Malfoy in all aspects. Am I not right Father?" He almost faltered at the end as he felt Harry enter him and breach his tight rings._

 _"You are quite right my son. It would be best that you help Harry out in preparing for your birthday. It would not do good if his grandfather finds out that we took advantage of him this way. Better be on your best behaviour Dragon. I do not wish to hear any complaints from the young Lord of whatever complications you caused him. See you on your birthday son." and with that the floo call ended._

 _Having sensed that they no longer have any audience, Harry roughly grabbed Draco's hips up and pound him restlessly making the blonde howl in pleasure. "You should see yourself love. I didn't know you have kinks like this. Remind me to explore you more" the raven haired man said as he buggered the blonde senseless._

 _Draco can't help but to just lay there and take the pounding that Harry gives him. 'I can't believe that with just a touch and whisper of naughty words he could reduce me to this pile of writhing and moaning mess. Oh Merlin! I am indeed in deepshit!'_

 _"Make some noise for me Dragon!" Harry growled by his ear as he held both of his hands against the footstool above his head._

 _Draco could only moan and whimper as his green eyed lover kept on battering his prostrate relentlessly. "I-I-I'm ab-b-bout to c-c-come...Haaaarryyyyyyy" he wailed as he felt the shift in the angle of Harry pounding into him._

 _Doning a sadistic smirk, Harry slowed down and whispered an incatation that made the blonde cry out in frustration. "Oh fuck Harry please! I need to come!" Draco begged out._

 _Hearing this, Harry pulled out of him and stood up. "Begging already love?" he teased his younger lover as he helped him stand. "Say, what are you willing to do in order for me to let you come?" he asked while smirking at his flushed blonde_

 _"Anything love. I'll do anything you ask me to. Just please! I need to come badly. Please Harry, please!" Draco begged as he staggered towards his green eyed lover_

 _"I'll hold you to that love" Harry told him as he lifted him up and have his legs wrapped around his waist, his hands spreading his arse cheeks wide enough to plunge him on his cock making the blonde scream out in pleasure as his sensitive nerves were directly hit. He helped the blonde bounce on him as they reached the heights of near orgasm._

 _Just looking at the wanton state of his younger blonde lover makes the green eyed man nearly explode to completion. With a wave of his hand, he cancels the restriction he placed on his lover and with a whisper of "Come for me love, now!" Draco spills his essence in between them while arching his back, throwing his head back while clawing his fingers against the raven haired man's shoulders._

That was last week though, tomorrow is his birthday and they were done with the preparations for his party which will be held at the Manor s grounds. For now, they are simply content in just cuddling and basking in the after-glow of post coital bliss.

* * *

Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
